


Don't Leave my Side

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love is never easy. Gajevy . Oneshot collection of my gajevy fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt based on Weary

A lot had happened between the attack from the demons, meeting his father again, and the guild disbanding. Gajeel, no matter how much he didn’t want to admit it, felt like a child again as he laid on the bench. His red eyes staring up at the sky as he listened to the noise around him, doing nothing just like when Phantom Lord had also disbanded.

This time all Gajeel could feel was tired, weary he guessed would be the word to use (or one Levy would use somehow it stuck to him despite it being so fancy, in his opinion). He sighed his arm moving to lay across his eyes. Gajeel wasn’t a weak man, at least in what he thought was weak and what was strong. Which truly wasn’t the same as it was, technically, a year ago.

He just expected a different feeling when he saw his no good old man, not this…tiredness that resonated throughout his body.

“Gajeel!” her voice, happy and light and a bit annoyed called out, “You can’t just lay on benches like a bum.” She sighed and he could feel her kneel down beside him, her hand touching his course black hair. “You’re gonna get a sunburn.”

“Tch. My skin ain’t as weak as yours.” He moved his arm a bit to smirk at her, to see her expression since for some reason he enjoyed her annoyed expression.

“Stupid Gajeel.” She muttered, “you look tired….lets go back to the room okay?”

He grunted.

Levy didn’t pry, or ask questions. The same with Panther Lily, they helped him move about and everything, and Gajeel couldn’t complain about it like he usually would. Not used to this feeling, the process of it and the weight that just made him plain old tired.

Gajeel was weary.

“It’ll be okay Gajeel! I’m sure they'll accept our applications.” She smiled as she held onto his arm; her skin seemed to burn into his for some reason.

At least, for the moment, that weariness seemed to be lightened when she came around.

And that was one feeling Gajeel wasn’t ready to confront.


	2. awkward kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle school au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt awkward kiss

It wasn’t romantic, and nothing like what Levy was told about from her friends (Juvia and Erza really exaggerated) or what she read about in books; Sitting on a swing set next to Gajeel, her feet playing in the dirt as she looked up at the sky, her chest hurting and her skin hot from finally, FINALLY, blowing up at him for teasing Jet and Droy.

Then running away like the dork she was.

He caught up to her of course, and then just sat there not saying anything. Levy knew Gajeel for a long time; she could see it on his face the tint of his brown skin darkening to a shade of red showing embarrassment. Levy sighed as she turned towards him, acknowledging him.

“Gajeel you need to stop doing that.”

“Tch I know.”

“Doesn’t matter if you know you—“ and she was cute off then, his lips wet and chapped pressed against hers for what felt like minuets as he pulled away. And before she could say anything he ran off and Levy sat there as she wiped her mouth off, stunned into silence.

First kisses were never like what people wanted you to believe.

Especially in middle school.


	3. Breaking the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au. Phantom lord!gajeel x FT!Levy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Breaking the Rules
> 
> Somewhat NSFW

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” her voice was soft as she panted against him, her small hands digging her nails into his shirt, and then into his skin. Gajeel couldn’t only smirk as he continued to kiss on her neck, his hands working on getting her out of that stuffy council coat.

“Ya say that but…” he stopped as he stepped back looking at her, face red and brown eyes closed. Gajeel then leaned down taking her lips into his, his fingers on her chin.

There were rules against this kind of thing, fraternizing with your co workers. But, as his hand slipped into her shirt cupping her breasts, he shrugged that thought off.

They were part of Fairy Tail after all, rules never mattered to them. Not then, not now.

Not ever.


	4. Fake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake relationship trope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfwish

None of it was real.

That was the mantra that played in Levy’s head as he kissed her, tasting the brisk taste of the vodka in his mouth and on his lips. It made her body burn and her head feel slush but all she could do was pull him closer into her, her hands and fingers digging into his course black hair.

None of this would matter in the morning.

It was all for play, fake to fool a client and the enemy.

Levy’s heart pounded from the alcohol not from how his hands were moving on her body, the feel of his large palm against her soft breast as she gasped. How her body moved instinctively on top of him, biting his lip her tongue pushing into his mouth hearing his own gasps and deep curses.

They wouldn’t talk about it in the morning, it was all the act for the greater good.

They wouldn’t speak of the marks on her neck as well as on his.

That was the pleasure of maintaining a relationship that wasn’t real, that was an act only to fool others.

To fool themselves.


	5. Cliche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Popular/Nerd AU

It was a cliché.

A seriously ridiculous cliché was happening to Levy right now as the so called “popular” Gajeel Redfox sat across from her in the library. His red eyes squinting as he tried to read the book in front of them, somehow their mutual friend Lily had convinced her to help Gajeel study for the finales, and in a weak moment she gave in.

Oh how she regretted it now.

It was like some awful cliché at that moment, the popular delinquent jock and Levy a nerdy studious bookworm helping him study. It was amusing almost in a way as she leaned over, her glasses sliding down her nose as she spoke, her brown eyes looking over her lens.

“You need any help Gajeel?” her voice was soft as he looked up, their eyes connecting and eve for a moment she swore she saw him blush; must have been the sunset in the window behind her.

“Naw…” he stopped, “well here.” He pointed to the problem and it was then Levy moved to sit next to him as she read it, her hand pushing her blue hair away from her face. Not noticing his expression soften as he took a deep breath and then forcing him to listen as she explained the grammar needed to be used.

“You understand?”

He didn’t but he nodded as he took his pencil, his hand writing shaky as he wrote in English for the problem as Levy watched. It was like a cliché almost, a guy that had the whole school in his hands despite his scary appearance of piercings and long black hair, and Levy with her books and a few friends. Only talked too mostly when needed help with homework or the work, it was cliché and Levy hated clichés the most.

But he didn’t seem too bad as he struggled to speak the English portion that needed to be read out loud in class that day, and part of her didn’t curse Lily anymore as she stole a glance at him, her chest tightening since it was the first time she had seen him so close before, or even really spoken to him. She gave a soft smile as she nodded give him a small clap of encouragement, their eyes connecting again.

Maybe clichés weren’t so bad.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

Levy laughed as she struggled to smile as she looked obviously aggravated. They had been traveling and in the council for a year now, but some things never changed did it? So now at some kind of party that was being thrown, Levy wasn’t exactly sure before Gajeel pushed these clothes into her arms as he wore his white suit and guitar.

The Annual Talent Show.

She should have known.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this Gajeel.” She grimaced as she watched the people before her scream as apparently the magic act was not going as planned.

“Gihi, complain all ya want Levy but we’re getting that first place!” And Levy laughed again all of it melting away as she smiled at him. She hated how he made her do such stupid things but as she fixed her panty hose, and then the bunny ears. It was the first time in months she felt the weight from work lift off of her shoulders as the curtain move up and she posed, listening to his new song though by the lyrics she wasn’t even sure what it was about.

But she laughed enjoying herself.

He defiantly would pay for this later.


	6. Talked me into this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talked me into this prompt

Levy laughed as she struggled to smile as she looked obviously aggravated. They had been traveling and in the council for a year now, but some things never changed did it? So now at some kind of party that was being thrown, Levy wasn’t exactly sure before Gajeel pushed these clothes into her arms as he wore his white suit and guitar.

The Annual Talent Show.

She should have known.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this Gajeel.” She grimaced as she watched the people before her scream as apparently the magic act was not going as planned.

“Gihi, complain all ya want Levy but we’re getting that first place!” And Levy laughed again all of it melting away as she smiled at him. She hated how he made her do such stupid things but as she fixed her panty hose, and then the bunny ears. It was the first time in months she felt the weight from work lift off of her shoulders as the curtain move up and she posed, listening to his new song though by the lyrics she wasn’t even sure what it was about.

But she laughed enjoying herself.

He defiantly would pay for this later.


	7. Start of something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HS AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't make me come over there prompt

Levy never considered herself an aggressive person, but after the day she had she was for the lack of a better word…pissed off. Everything seemed to go wrong, missing the subway so she had to take a later one for school, in which caused her to be late for her test causing her to have LESS time on it. In which later she realized she forgot her lunch, and there was only stale bread left over at the store, making no time for her to walk to the convenience store with Lucy and the others. Making her late, again!

This now had her in detention for finally snapping at the teacher. Stupid cat teacher she thought as she opened her book to read. The only other person there with her was the new transfer student, who was a hoodlum, refusing to wear his uniform right, or somehow added metal to it, chewing gum in class and having his feet on the furniture, not doing homework and so on. Levy never paid him any mind, but his smacking of his gum was wearing what little patience she had left.

“Can you please stop that?” she turned to look at him her eyebrows narrowed and lips tightened.

He popped his gum then, giving her a shit eating grin, “why don’tcha come over here and make me?” he popped his gum again, “shorty?”

Levy slammed her book down then turning and glaring at him, Gajeel stilled for a moment waiting for what she was going to do. She could tell he was amused and curious, and really Levy had no idea what she was going to do herself as she stood up then making her way to his desk, standing there staring at him until he made his gum into a bubble again.

Which she poked it with the tip of her pen making the pink sticky wad pop as it was now all over his face and even a bit of his hair. There was silence and then Levy was gone laughing as she made her way out of the school. Regret could come later, but now all she could do was make sure she got home before he realized what had happened.

Who would think this would be the beginning of something later?


	8. Like sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunk levy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things you said about my eyes prompt

“Your eyes are beautiful.” Her voice was soft and slurred from sleep as she looked up at him from her place on his chest.

“What?” one eye opened to look at Levy as she smiled sleepily as she reached up and touched his cheek and then her fingers tracing the piercings on his nose, and then chin and then tracing his lips. “Yer bein’ strange tonight.” He murmured amused as he closed his eyes again.

“Like a deep red, like a rose.” She sighed, “Or a ruby!” and then she stopped her breathing slowing, “such a beautiful red like a sunset.” And Gajeel could feel his body grow warm.

Ever since he was young, he only heard about his blood like eyes that would cause you all harm. So in that thought he brought her closer to him, his arm wrapping around her tighter now.

“Strange shrimp.” He murmured.

Ignoring the small smile that grew on his mouth.


	9. Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comfortable prompt

Gajeel was never the most comfortable person to be around, which well was why he never understood how Levy could act like she was “comfortable” in his said presence. Everyone in this damn guild was crazy he knew, and he specially thought this shorty had to be after everything that had happened between them. 

Even now as they went on a mission together, the first one with Panther Lily at his side as they were getting ready for the S-Class test. There she sat next to him, her head on his shoulder, comfortable as she could be around him.   
Maybe of course, what bugged him wasn’t how she was acting. 

Maybe what bothered him the most, was how after all these years of making people fear him, here he was with a cat on his lap asleep, and a woman leaning against his arm asleep, and he felt the most comfortable in his life, not wanting them to leave. 

Being in this damn guild really was making Gajeel as crazy as them, wasn’t it?


	10. I won't leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the guild disbands...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFWISH

They had sex the first night after Fairy Tail had disbanded. It wasn’t exactly the most romantic scenario Levy had ever imagined. In the hotel room, a bed too small for both of them, with his arms wrapped around her tightly. It was perfect to her. With her body pressed up against him as he spoke to her. Words for only for Levy to hear and understand, opening up that iron heart of his that had been bolted tightly for years.

It wasn’t an achievement, hearing those words, it was just an understanding. An understanding to not leave, to accept it all (even though she always had) and to stand with him. Gajeel wasn’t a romantic man, hardened by his years alone and living for himself. So as Levy wrapped her arms around him as much as she could, murmuring her own words, her own promises, it was all that it could be.

Even a year later, her uniform covered in blood as he held her up, cursing the demons and cursing her. Levy could only laugh as her eyes started to close. The lights dimming and then slowly it seemed the scene changed just as fast. Levy’s torso and head wrapped in white bandages, and a man sitting next to her bed. His hands covering his face as she looked over to him realizing it was Gajeel. He seemed so much smaller than he ever did before as he removed his hands, his huge red eyes staring holes into her.

Gajeel wasn’t a sentimental man or a romantic man.

But the words he spoke made up for any romance that was missing from his bones. Wrapped in the hoarseness of his voice: “Ya such an idiot, Levy… You damn idiot.” His voice shocking, “Taking that for me… How the fuck am I supposed to breathe without you… You.” And all Levy could do was sit up, moving closer to him despite the pain in her body as she held him close against her.

“I’m sorry.” She said slowly, her hand running through Gajeel’s thick and coarse black hair. With his arms wrapped around her tightly, just like that night.

“I won’t leave you, Gajeel.”


End file.
